D Jack Bond's version of the 7th book
by Dark Jack Bond
Summary: Harry Potter, with Ron, and Hermiony on what was supposed to be their last year at Hogwarts, head out to defeat Voldemort once and for all.


**Author's notes: Ok. This is the first fanfiction I've ever made. I'm kind of nervous about posting this. I didn't intend on posting this in the first place but I just started writing and said, "Why not?".**

Chapter 1

It was late at night at the Burrow. It was the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry lay awake in his bed thinking about everything he'd ever gone through. In the first year, he faced Voldemort who was gaining help from the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel. How funny that seemed after so long. If he could just go back, and understand what he understood now, maybe he could have done more to destroy Voldemort. Maybe he could have saved Dumbledore, Sirius or Cedric. In the second year he saved Ginny, and destroyed a horcrux without knowing a thing about them. Ginny seemed so young back then. In the third year he met his godfather, Sirius Black, and saved him from receiving the dementor's kiss. That year was very strange indeed. In the fourth year, he was mysteriously entered as the fourth wizard in the Triwizard tournament. Oh, the QuiddichWorld Cup sure was fun until the Death Eaters showed up withtheir dark mark. And that's where he first saw death. Cedric Diggory died at the hands of Voldemort. In the fifth year, hewas told aboutthe Order of the Phoenix, and again, lost a loved one. Sirius Black, who might have been one of Harry's favorite people on earth, died at the hands of the Death Eaters. In the sixth year, Harry did a multitude of things, much of which was with the book belonging to someone known as the Half Blood Prince. Unfortunately, this prince Harry was starting to like, turned out to be Professor Snape. Of course, he's no professor anymore. Finally, Harry lost another loved one. Albus Dumbledore, the kind and thoughtful headmaster of the school, died at the hands of Snape himself. Sure, Dumbledore may not have had much time anyway, but why did he have to die like that. Right in front of his eyes, as if Snape knew and was just trying to torture him until he went insane. He wished he could wake up back in his first year, not as the Boy who Lived, but just normal Harry Potter. He now started to miss the school, even if it isn't the same without Dumbledore. However, there were still two people he hadn't thought about: his friends Ron, and Hermiony. It seems they've survived all up until now. "Maybe they're going to be more of a help than I thought before," He thought, "Even though I know I have to fight Voldemort all alone. They've helped me get as far as I am, maybe they'll have more part in this than I first imagined." And with that, Harry slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by Ron. "Heya mate. Good morning. Mom has some dress robes ready for you down stairs. You can eat some breakfast first."

"I'm not all that hungry."

"C'mon Harry. We have a lot of stuff ahead of us; we're not gonna let you go without breakfast." Said Ron. Harry gave in and went down to get some breakfast. It was ham and eggs. Eating it made him feel energized, ready to go out and have an adventure. Fleur and Bill were both off preparing for the wedding. Ron was sitting across from Harry. "So then when are we leaving for Godric's Hollow?" Asked Ron.

"I'd say, just after the wedding."

"Aren't we bringing anything?

"No way. We're not spending the night there. At least, I don't plan on it. I don't really know. I never really thought about why I decided to go there. It wasjustan idea."  
"Well sounds like a plan to me. Go in, wander aimlessly, and go out. Just give me a minute to say bye to my family." Said Ron. Harry finished his breakfast and went upstairs to change.

The wedding went as planned. Nothing entirely special happened, although Mrs. Weasley cracked up about half way through. Ron said bye to those he knew attending the wedding. Mostly close relatives. He purposefully avoided his two aunts who would start an embarrassing conversation about him. Finally, all three wizards were ready to go out, travel alone, destroy four perhaps deadly items, and destroy the greatest wizard left on the planet. All of them wanted to cower back and try to forget what they had ahead of them, but it was inevitable. They knew it. So they headed out despite their instincts, to fight alone in a deadly war.


End file.
